JyuubiTashiou
Jyuubitashiou is Raysuke Wavnd's Zanpackto and sigiature wepon. It is a Fang forhed from the Ten-Tails Tooth itself. Background Udhon Wavnd while battleing the Ayuubi only manged to cvut a small peice of it's tooth off. After dante sealed it into to AyuubiTrix, and AlphaRay was chosen to weild it, Udhon quickly went to work for over 2 1/2 years he spent moast of his time forgeing a weapon from the chimera's tooth. After it was done Udhon Gave it to Dante wavnd before his death. After meeting with AlphaRay wavnd, Dante then Gave it to AlphaRay. Appearence The appearence of DragonBlade can Drasticly change. In it's normal form (when not in use), dragonblade is a "7" inch long black scythe with an orange dragon engraved on it. The blade in this form is Just "3" inches. When used in combat Dragonblade grows from "7" to a whooping "36" inches. the blade part is "10" inches long. Usage Dragonblade has several powers and abilities. But for a person to first activate it, the user must have a massive chakra reserve. Like Samehada the weapon works based on Chakra. And if the user is out of chakra, dragonblade simply turns back to normal. As stated By AlphaRay in part Iv, DragonBlade also unlike moast other weapons, Haves it's own Chakra reserve. The amount of Chakra DragonBlade can hold at a time is porpointinal to the amount of Chakra of the Helder (AlphaRay). Also like moast Zanpackto, Dragonblade can (1) send pulses to the soul society (2) purafiy hollows and (3) transform itself into more powerfull forms. POWERS AND ABLITIES Dragonblade is a forged weapon from the tooth of the Hundred Tailed God Chimera. It has many powers and abilities which arenet even unlocked yet. Because It becomes stronger with every fight, AlphaRay can 'upgrade' it and it can transform itself into more powerfull forms. When AlphaRay learned about Dragatashiou's real powers, he discovered that it has the power to kill a hundred demons with just one stroke. UNLOCKED ABILITIES -'Barrier: '''Dragonblade can sometimes, becouse it has a mind of it's own can automaticly protect and deflect attacks by createing an orange like barrier around the user. The barrier is strong enough to were normal attacks like a Electric Release: Thunderbolt wont have any effects. Tijustu can't be used becouse the slightest touch can cause burns. Even weak genjustu wont have any effect, dragonblade does have it's limits howerver as Tskuyomi had affected Ray. -'''Supression Seal: '''Dante reveals the reason Udhon had DragonBlade forged was to prevent his son's yōkai blood from taking him over since his hanyō mind cannot functionally handle the power he inherited from his father without being overwhelmed. DragonBlade's true porpose is to be used as a surpression seal. -'''Flight: '''DragonBlade can be rode like a hoverboard and can allow the user to fly; up to 400mph. -'''Teleportation: '''Dragonblade can also teleport. AlphaRay swings dragonblade in the air that opens a portal to whereever alpha is thinking. -'''Cutting: '''Dragonblade has the abilitly to cut and slice through anything. -'''Freze abilitly: '''DragonBlade can freeze most things it comes in contact with. Besides the Helder. This also includes people. -'''Wind Miniluplation:' Dragonblade was designed to respond to attacks and allow the user to transform wind freely. They will also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit. This weapon's greatest advantage is harnessing the user's chakra and performing high level wind-based jutsu with only a little bit of chakra. -'Telepathy Talk: '''This sword can speak telepathically to the user -'''Other Powers: '''Dragonblade can also fire bolts of energy, give off and reflect light deflect moast attacks or absorb them and the handle can also be used as a lightsaber. DragonBlade can also resize itself. ZANPAKUTO FORMS '''SHIKAI' Dragatashiou; Similar to other Zanpakuto, Dragonblade can assume this form. It was revealed that Dragonblade's name is relly not Dragonblade, but it's true name, Dragatashiou. After unlocking this abilitly, Dragonblade's Orange dragon glows bright red with a Black outline (Similar to Naruto's Dragon Sword) and it's Scythe becomeing longer. Dragonblade is as long as AlphaRay and the bottom of it covered in Bandages. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to AlphaRay's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, as AlphaRay does after his fight with Ikibhi Jhatiou, but this is also done rarely.AlphaRay has also on more than one occasion used Dragatashiou's wide scythe blade as a shield from incoming attacks. *'Powers and Abilities: '''Besides the powers DragonBlade Had prior to this form, Dragatashiou has the ability to allow its wielder to perform any jutsu. It also enables the user to cut and absorb their opponents chakra similar to Samehada. Using this blade is not without its drawbacks; as demonstrated by Chimera, in order to have complete control over the blade the wielder must have exceptionally high chakra. Howerver, AlphaRay is able to wield the blade without drawbacks due to the Chimera inside of him. A very resourceful ability that sword has is to stay forcefully partial to its owner, thus always trying to stay in connection to AlphaRay. When Armaldo attempted to wield Dragatashiou and use it against AlphaRay, it responded with a flurry of energcy protruding from its handle, thereby injuring Armaldo's hands, and returned back to AlphaRay. Also, it appears that DragonBlade is also in a rare type of Sealed/constant release form. Dragonblade has the abilitly to return into it's sealed form which is a miniature scythe, but as soon as AlphaRay activates it, DragonBlade automaticly goes into is Shikai form. '''BANKAI' Zagna Dragatashiou; In Bankai, Dragonblade takes on a more sword like appearence instead of a scythe form (which is compleately out of order for a Zanpakuto), with the glowing effect, and dragon still staying in place; only modified to fit Dragonblade becomeing a Sword instead of a scythe. Also the coloration is swaped Zagna Dragatashiou's Sword glows Orange while the Dragon is Black. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself is durable enough to withstand a strong punch from Fourarms and even a direct hit from Tangerine Rijun's strongest attack, Desvaporrion; in both cases, the blade did not break. In addition to his sword, AlphaRay's cloak is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakusho) with orange lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. The coat is part of AlphaRay's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of AlphaRay's chakra. Also, upon releasing, it seems to allow AlphaRay to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. *'Powers and Abilities: '''In Bankai form, DragonBlade's Abilities have grown Largely when it comes to chakra compsuption. Zagna Dragatashiou whenever ity abosobs the chakras around it, it literly grows in size. Due to these new chakra abilities, Zagna Dragatashiou, is prefect for fightning Jninchuriki and can help sence the chakra levels of an oponet, and unlike scouters, Zagna Dragatashiou will not break due to an overly powerfull Power Level. **'Enhanced Dragonwave': Zagna Dragatashiou retains the use of Dragonwave and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Tigerstar's fight with AlphaRay, he refers to this attack as a '"Kuroi Forfeni"' (黒月牙; "Black Dragon Demon Strike"), referring to the attacks darkened color. AlphaRay can also keep Dragonwave within Dragatashiou to augment his sword swings. **'Hyper-Speed Combat': AlphaRay takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condense form. Then he uses the power of the Bankai to perform hyper speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. Though wether these are Kage Bushin's or not has not yet ben confirmed. **'Enhanced Strength': AlphaRay's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Tangerine, an plumber known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through the Tangerines Hierro with relative ease. **'Enhanced Chakra': Because Dragatashiou has it's own chakra reserve that complements his own. His chakra is intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans by being the in general vicinity of his released Bankai. AlphaRay's reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it. In addition, his already immense chakra has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy emanates off of AlphaRay's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his regular blue aura. **'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Zagna Dragatashiou at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. **'Air Miniluplation:' Similar to an air staf, AlphaRay's Bankai allows AlphaRay to radomly pickup and build air to the point of controlling it. AlphaRay has created Tornadoes and many air waves. **'Sword Splitation:' A newly achived abilitly; Dragonblade can also split into several swords. From two to ten. Every time dragonblade Splits, it's size over all decreses. When split, each miniature sword looks just like the bankai form, but now it has two sickle blades similar to the shikai form, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. The swords can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Zagna Dragatashiou can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Dragonblades paths unpredictable, even a doujustu has great diffcultly keeping up with the swords movements. **AlphaRay Wavnd 20:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC)'Wind Monster Blitz:' Drawing his Two swords together, AlphaRay will raise them into the air and draw a wind current down upon his body. The current will be contained within and around Ray's form. He will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind, fire, and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of the Kaimera’s head and will cover the area in front of him. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the feedback can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. The vortex can shoot blasts of stars at the opponent, and can also grow wings to increase power. **AlphaRay Wavnd 20:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC)'Wind Counter:' AlphaRay can easily cancel another Wind Release technique and redirect it to its user in the form of a hurricane **AlphaRay Wavnd 20:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC)'Invisible Vaccum:' AlphaRay can shoot a powerful, invisible blast of wind from the blades. This attack can not be seen with the naked eye and it was capable of causeing several deep wounds on Mimorritchi. **AlphaRay Wavnd 20:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC)'Wind Cutter:' Allows AlphaRay to divide and neutralize moast mid-range techniques, making it harmless. The user can even redirect it to the launcher if it is a Wind technique. '''RESSURECON' Ressurecon: AlphaRay can also fuse with Dragatshiou. The resulting transformation stresses his animial-like appearance, effectively making him a "tailed beast without a tail". His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Awaken" (軋れ, kzimmite), referring to discovering ones true power. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. AlphaRay's appearance changes drastically to something more monsterus and predatory. His body becomes covered in Golden/white fur (similar to his four tailed form), His eyes become Stilted and red, His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, along with ten slender whip-like tails. His hair becomes very long and flowing similar to a mane, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become Fox-like. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Omintrix Armor. He also has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. If AlphaRay is wearing his mask, it simply is placed on top of his head rather then on his face. The Powers this form gives include; *'Enhanced Chakra': While in his released form, his Chakra has explosively increased. By his own claim, AlphaRay's power in his released state is maganified one thousand times. *'Enraged Form': AlphaRay explains that his release increases in strength the angrier he becomes. When AlphaRay's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his strength and speed. *'Chimeras': In reference to the sprit of his Zanpakutō, AlphaRay is able to summon a pack of chemera creatures seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The animals are controlled verbally by AlphaRay and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the animals erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Besides Explosions the chimera's also seem to be able to use diffrent attacks. Such as Wolves with Octupus Tenticles, or Pheonixes with exploding Fethers. AlphaRay seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These are apparently pieces of AlphaRay's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. *'Wind Manipulation': AlphaRay also states that Dragatashiou allows it's helder to fully controll thier pimary chakra affinity. In this state AlphaRay is very profectnt with wind techniques. He could exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He could also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. AlphaRay could perform Chakra Flow as well, enhancing a kunai's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it. *'Menceing Ball:' AlphaRay's Menceing ball has become drasticly more powerfull, capable of countering Yuna's Full Seven Tailed Memceing Balls and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It can be fired anywhere, and that appears to affect it's look as well as it's effects. AlphaRay's basic M. Ball is now violet in color. *'Incresed Strength, Speed, Sences, Stanima, Reflxes, Healing, and durabilitly: '''AlphaRay has noted that his released form increses his Chakra, Strength, speed, healing ect. Well beyond his intinal form. AlphaRay was able to send Ursla Majior (in Full Grizzly bear form) flying through several buildings, and many feet into the air with a few light hits. And could outrun Shinji Makutorza even though he was using flash steps. *'ShockWaves:' Similar to his Jninchuriki forms, AlphaRay has the abilitly to produce Shockwaves; eathier by yelling or with the wave of his arms or tail. *'Merger abilities: '''Because AlphaRay is fused with DragonBlade, AlphaRay gains the abilities of Dragonblade in his body as long as he is fused, such as his incresed battle atrobutes, flight, shockwaves and so on. AlphaRay was even capable of even using the his Omintrix, and his jninchuriki forms while fused. Besides these abilities, AlphaRay can not only sense an opponent's chakra but any direct contact made with his skin will also result in the absorption of the perpetrator's chakra. In order to conduct attacks, AlphaRay can forcibly extend various spikes from his mane-like hairs present on his body. Combined with this, and his cero dobble abilitly, AlphaRay is pretty much immune to ninjustu and taijustu where an sure way to counter his abilities is to use strong genjustu.